cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Murdoch Mysteries (2008 series)
Murdoch Mysteries'' (TV series; 2008 - )' Preceded by '''The Murdoch Mysteries (2004 series) Summary: Police detective William Murdoch (Yannick Bisson) investigates murders and other crimes in 1890s Toronto, utilizing such then-revolutionary techniques as fingerprinting and forensics. Male Deaths *Salvatore Antonio (Episode 3.6: This One Goes to Eleven) *Matt Baram (Episode 2.4: Houdini Whodunit) *Marc Bendavid (Episode 5.11: Murdoch in Toyland) *Yannick Bisson (Episode 5.10: Staircase to Heaven) (temporary) *Matt Bois (Episode 3.10: The Curse of Beaton Manor) *Michael Boisvert (Episode 3.7: Blood and Circuses) *Tim Campbell (Episode 2.10: Murdoch.com) *Robert Clarke (Episode 1.11: Bad Medicine) *Roger Clown (Episode 1.11: Bad Medicine) *Joe Cobden (Episode 5.13: Twentieth Century Murdoch) *Jonathan Collard (Episode 3.11: Hangman) *Michael Copeman (Episode 2.1: Mild Mild West) *Christopher Cordell (Episode 1.8: Still Waters) *Steve Cumyn (Episode 1.5: Til Death Do Us Part) *Kenneth Delaney (Episode 1.12: The Prince and the Rebel) *Kevin Dennis (Episode 3.3: Victor, Victorian) *Aidan Devine (Episode 5.3: Evil Eye of Egypt) *Carlos Diaz (Episode 5.9: Invention Convention) *Robert Dodds (Episode 1.10: Child's Play) *Scott Edgecombe (Episode 4.8: Dial M for Murdoch) *Randal Edwards (Episode 4.2: Kommando) *Paul Essiembre (Episode 2.12: Werewolves) *Chris Gascoyne (Episode 1.12: The Prince and the Rebel) *Jonathan Goad (Episode 3.10: The Curse of Beaton Manor) *Paul Haddad (Episode 2.2: Snakes and Ladders) *Martin Happer (Episode 3.2: The Great Wall) *Kerr Hewitt (Episode 4.2: Kommando) *Doug Hicton (Episode 2.10: Murdoch.com) *Andrew Hinkson (Episode 1.3: The Knockdown) *Evert Houston (Episode 5.10: Staircase to Heaven) *David Huband (Episode 1.1: Power) *Robin Kasyanov (Episode 3.13: The Tesla Effect) *Sean Kaufmann (Episode 2.3: Dinosaur Fever) *Zack Keller (Episode 1.5: Til Death Do Us Part) *Paul James Kelly (Episode 5.2: Back and to the Left) *Keith Kemps (Episode 2.8: I, Murdoch) *Joey Kippax (Episode 5.8: Stroll on the Wild Side Part 2) *Dan Lett (Episode 1.4: Elementary, My Dear Murdoch) *Danny Lima (Episode 3.1: The Murdoch Identity) *Alastair Mackenzie (Episode 2.2: Snakes and Ladders) *Duncan McLeod (Episode 1.9: Belly Speaker) *Michael McMurtry (Episode 2.5: The Green Muse) *Derek Moran (Episode 2.11: Let Us Ask the Maiden) *Duane Murray (Episode 2.12: Werewolves) *Michael C. Newsome (Episode 2.7: Big Murder on Campus) *Simon Northwood (Episode 2.1: Mild Mild West) *Mike Petersen (Episode 5.3: Evil Eye of Egypt) *Eric Peterson (Episode 3.11: Hangman) *Jordan Pettle (Episode 3.10: The Curse of Beaton Manor) *Robert Racki (Episode 1.13: The Annoying Red Planet) *Christopher Ralph (Episode 3.6: This One Goes to Eleven) *Allan Redford (Episode 2.8: I, Murdoch) *Michael Rhoades (Episode 1.6: Let Loose the Dogs) *Julian Richings (Episode 5.3: Evil Eye of Egypt) *Christopher Russell (Episode 5.12: Murdoch Night in Canada) *Albert Schultz (Episode 2.11: Let Us Ask the Maiden) *Christopher Stanton (Episode 3.13: The Tesla Effect) *John Stoneham Sr. (Episode 5.6: Who Killed the Electric Carriage?) *Sean Gregory Sullivan (Episode 2.13: Anything You Can Do) *Vincent Walsh (Episode 1.12: The Prince and the Rebel) *Kelvin Wheeler (Episode 5.2: Back and to the Left) *Evan Williams (Episode 3.7: Blood and Circuses) *Ashley Wright (Episode 4.13: Murdoch in Wonderland) *Bill Yak (Episode 2.1: Mild Mild West) *Scott Yetman (Episode 3.11: Hangman) Female Deaths *Tori Anderson (Episode 5.7: Stroll on the Wild Side Part 1) *Taryn Ash (Episode 1.6: Let Loose the Dogs) *Dominique Bisson (Episode 2.2: Snakes and Ladders) *Measha Brueggergosman (Episode 5.5: Murdoch at the Opera) *Patricia Collins (Episode 4.4: Downstairs, Upstairs) *Kerry Ann Doherty (Episode 1.4: Elementary, My Dear Murdoch) *Sima Fisher (Episode 3.12: In the Altogether) *Jill Frappier (Episode 5.3: Evil Eye of Egypt) *Sarah Gray (Episode 4.11: Bloodlust) *Charlotte Hegele (Episode 4.12: The Kissing Bandit) *Alison Jantzie (Episode 5.5: Murdoch at the Opera) *Jennifer Kydd (Episode 5.1: Murdoch of the Klondike) *Lauren MacKinlay (Episode 5.10: Staircase to Heaven) *Bryn McAuley (Episode 5.8: Stroll on the Wild Side Part 2) *Tamsen McDonough (Episode 1.1: Power) *Catherine McGregor (Episode 1.11: Bad Medicine) *Rebekah Miskin (Episode 4.4: Downstairs, Upstairs) *Michelle Nolden (Episode 4.10: Voices) *Alex Paxton-Beesley (Episode 2.6: Shades of Grey) *Natalie Roy (Episode 1.4: Elementary, My Dear Murdoch) *Molly Shanahan (Episode 2.2: Snakes and Ladders) *Robyn Thaler Hickey (Episode 1.12: The Prince and the Rebel) Category:TV Series Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:City TV series Category:CBC TV series Category:Mystery